Obscure
by LeontillyBalambgirl
Summary: With a demented serial killer on the loose, cities are living in fear. Becoming the killer’s next target, Rinoa Heartilly flees in desperation and fear and discovers the help she needs comes from the unwilling source of her rebellious old flame. [AU SxR]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of the characters. i also borrowed the title from the title of a song XD**_

**Authors note: Hey, remeber moi? i used to be leontillybalambgirl but now i have a new name and also a new story to run along side my current one Forbidden Whispers. This is a little different to my others, but i hope you will enjoy it, if you give it a read, let me know what you think. I'm going on vacay in a week so i may not update for 2 weeks, but if you guys like it.i'll defintely carry it on. thanks you guys! (ps this is the second time i have updated this, there was some problems with the text format in the other , sorry guys X) enjoy!  
**

-Method and madness-

"Police have warned that the killer will strike again and that citizens should be especially careful around the city."

Rinoa shut off the TV. She didn't want to hear anymore. She already felt sick.

"It's terrible" She said, clutching her arms to her chest.

"It's all over the papers too." her roommate, Selphie said, holding up a paper with the headline "Serial Killer case sickens police" blazoned across the front.

"It has been for months" Rinoa said quietly, "it never ends"

This particular issue had terrified Rinoa since it had all began. She had tried to ignore all the news reports, and all the frightened whispers in the town, but she just couldn't. Everywhere she went, it was all she heard about. It made her increasingly reluctant to actually leave her house. She wasn't one of those "it won't happen to me" types of people; she always feared for the worst. She was heeding all the safety advice she had been given a few years back as a teenager. The usual things: stick to main roads, stay in lit areas, avoid walking alone. At the time she had dismissed the advice; to a 16 year old it simply meant nothing. Back then she was more interested in living the typical teenage life, partying, going out with friends and that 'bad boy' type boyfriend. But now common sense had returned to her and she was thankful for those little pieces of advice. It was the only safety net she had; as the news kept saying, there was no method to the madness and anyone could be next.

And Rinoa had that thought echoing in her head every single day.

Of course, she knew she could not stay in her house all the time, she had things to do, she had a life. That particular day she had some shopping to do, but she wasn't walking anywhere alone, so she called a Taxi from pretty much right outside her doorstep.

While she wanted to be cautious, she knew she had to dismiss some of her more ridiculous ideas such as 'what if the driver is the killer' or 'what if it's secretly someone I know'. Sitting back in her seat and trying to relax, she managed to fill her head with some more pleasant thoughts, until she heard the start of the news report over the radio. The driver, obviously interested, mumbled something and turned the volume up. Rinoa had no choice but to listen.

"The criminal now known as the Masquerade killer for the incredible ability to conceal their identity will strike again soon, according to police. At each and every previous crime scene, clues have been left that only made sense after the next murder was committed. However, intelligence experts believe that one clue found at last week's crime scene may have eluded to today's date and are advising extreme caution. If you know anything that you think may be helpful please contact the police. At the moment, little is known about the killer's appearance except that they are believed to wear a dark hooded jacket or robe. With little to work on, police currently have no suspects, but are assuring citizens they will get to the bottom of this case. At the moment there is thought to be no link between the 5 victims in Timber or the previous 14 across the world believed to be the work of the same person. Stay tuned to T.Q.T Radio for any breaking news updates."

"It's just awful isn't it." the taxi driver said, shaking his head "I'm glad my daughters moved out of this city, I am."

"I can see why." Rinoa said faintly. That report had chilled her to the bone. She was so distracted she hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped at her destination. She flinched as she looked out of the window, it was day time at least, but the sky was dull and gloomy, darkness already starting to set in.

"That'll be 4.50 love, and you keep yourself safe out there."

Rinoa handed the driver his money and forced herself to go about her business as usual. She tried to distract herself with some shopping in the sales and managed to sucseed for a few hours, until suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, hysteria spread through the shop and people began heading outside. Following the crowd, Rinoa, like everyone else, stopped dead when she saw what was in front of her. The police had been right…the killer had planned to strike that day…and they had succeeded. The death was equally as obscure, vulgar and demented as the rest of them had been and Rinoa had to instantly look away.

A few officers were beginning to arrive at the scene, one of the first being a tall, elegant yet stern looking young woman. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly and her glasses added to her strict image, along with her neatly tailored suit. "Ladies and Gentlemen" she called, with a surprisingly loud voice "I understand how difficult this is, and it is indeed very upsetting."

Rinoa didn't doubt the woman's sincerity, yet her hardened expression and the look in her eyes gave away that she was used to this. "Your assistance will be vital to us. We would like to speak with you all individually, find out what you saw, ask some questions and answer any too. I am Chief inspector Trepe, this is my colleague, Officer Dincht" she said, gesturing to the short blonde man next to her. "Others will be arriving shortly, until then please be patient."

But Rinoa didn't want to stay, she wanted to get as far away as possible. It was dark now, she just wanted to get home. She didn't want to talk to this Trepe woman, she wanted to see someone close; she wanted comfort. She had to see Seifer. She and Seifer had been together two years now, and he had always been able to calm her down, get rid of her troubles. They had met at 19, a particularly bad time for Rinoa for various reasons. He had even followed her to Timber after they got together. Rinoa didn't see him as much as she would like lately, because of his work, but she knew she needed to see him now. His house was not too far from there, and surely nobody would notice one person missing from the crowd.

But there were numerous police cars up and down the main street and Inspector Trepe pacing back and forth talking on a cell phone. She couldn't slip away without being noticed. Looking around, she saw a slightly deserted street to her left and started slowly backing out of the crowd. After getting a few paces away and not really paying attention to her surroundings, she felt herself bump into someone.

Not looking up at the person and instead bending down to pick up what she had dropped, she heard the person above her laugh. That unsettled her a little. Reaching out to pick up her now broken makeup mirror, she caught a glimpse of the person above her in one of the broken shards. She didn't see their face…but they were wearing a black hooded long jacket, and were still laughing.

No. it couldn't be……

By the time she had overcome her fear the person was gone. She gathered up her things and ran as quickly as she could in the direction of Seifer's house. Tears were falling increasingly fast as she ran and she was trembling with fear.

She tried to reason with herself that it was nothing, she was making herself see things…but it wasn't working. She reached Seifer's house and hastily jammed her key into the lock, forcing the door open and then closing and locking it behind her. The familiar sight inside the house made her feel safer. She was fine, she was safe, it was going to be okay. Everything would be fine now she was going to see Seifer. But she got no response to calling his name even though he was in the house as all the lights were on. Figuring he may be upstairs Rinoa headed up still shaking and pushed open the bedroom door.

"oh my god" she yelled, the moment she did.

Seifer was lying in bed with some random, half dressed blonde woman on top of him.

"Oh my gosh" the woman gasped.

"Rinoa" Seifer said in alarm.

Rinoa didn't say anything. She just shut the door behind her and ran down the hallway, heading for the stairs. About a quarter of the way down her towering stiletto heels caused her to trip and she landed at the bottom with a thud. Ignoring the pain she pushed herself up, she just had to get out of there. How could he do that to her? She thought he loved her. But he betrayed her, with some stupid, fake Barbie-doll look alike type, the type he used to claim to hate. Rinoa flung open the door and slammed it loudly behind her. She headed out of the street and around the corner to call for a taxi to get her home.

But as she did she saw that she had much bigger problems than Seifer's betrayal. Leaning in a freakishly relaxed manner against a car parked across the street was the figure of a person, a person wearing a long, hooded jacket, their face covered. Instantly, Rinoa was terrified. The person raised a gloved hand and waved slowly at her.

The instinct to run kicked in and she ran tearfully down the street, too afraid to scream. Taking one glance behind her as she ran, she saw the person was gone. But she doubted that was the end of it. Her life was over in more than one way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well, thankf for reading and be sure to give me some feedback about what you liked (and didnt like if you want) thanks again, love you all **


	2. Morning light

**A/N: well heres chapter 2, sorry for the delay i was on vacation, many many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, so thanks to zellycat, Sayuri 21, Rinny 87, western, Selphie ivy, lilnaych and rinnyheartillyisawesome i really apreciate the feedback** **and hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Again please let me know your thoughts on it and i'll keep updating as long as people like it :)- love you guys x  
**

**------------------------------**

-_The green grass tickled Rinoa's neck as she stared at the sunset above her. She rolled over slightly and rested her head on the chest of the young man lying next to her, moving closer to him for protection from the cold wind suddenly blowing in the field._

"_you promised" she said quietly._

"_I know" said the deep, warm voice of her boyfriend. "And I will keep that promise. But you're not 18 yet, that's what we said."_

"_But I almost am. Why does it matter. Why cant we run away now?"_

"_We have to wait. At least when you are 18, you're an adult. There's nothing that he can do then. "_

"_He might not do anything now. We can try cant we?"_

"_Of course he'd do something Rinoa, he's the whole reason we are leaving. Your father hates me, he always has.."_

_Rinoa giggled slightly "Well, you did crash his car that time…and throw that brick through the window of the house and…."_

"_okay okay" he laughed "maybe he has the right to be a little mad. But those things were all part of my master plan to sweep you off your feet." he said with a slightly mischievous smile. He wasn't the smiling type of guy, but when he did smile, it was such an amazing moment._

"_Still…maybe……."_

"_there's no maybe. He'll always hate me, I'll never be good enough for you to him. I'll always be too poor and not the right class to be considered 'appropriate' in his eyes." _

"_I don't care about that. I never did. I'm ready to leave it all behind, just to be with you."_

"_I don't know, sometimes I think he may have a point. The money, the lifestyle you grew up used to, I cant give you any of that. Then again, even if I could, I'd probably still just be that common trouble maker that he sees me as to him."_

_Rinoa shook her head. "it doesn't matter. I don't care about the money or the lifestyle, only you. And soon we can get away from it. But you really want to wait?"_

"_its only another 2 months Rinoa, we can last that long. Just be patient and know that I love you."_

_Rinoa closed her eyes and took in the scent of the flowers around her and the warmth of being held so tightly. "I love you too Squall."_

_----------------------_

Rinoa shot up in bed in complete confusion. That was the strangest dream ever. Why dream about that moment? Why think of something so long ago……… Squall Leonhart, he was way before Seifer even, when Rinoa was just a teenager. Rinoa didn't understand it, it was not like it had ended in a way she wanted to remember. She never thought about those years anymore…so why now? Rinoa dismissed it, not knowing what to make of it. Then she was surprised she had slept at all in the cold light of morning she still had trouble evaluating the events of the night before. She went over it again and again in her head and with a sickly feeling came to the conclusion it had all been real, every bit of it. Seifer and that awful woman, and of course...the killer. It seemed surreal, like a movie or a book. But it was real. That sickening image of that hidden figure waving to her made her cold with fear. What did it mean, was she somehow…next? Rinoa didn't know whether she was being sensible or paranoid, she couldn't think straight. She desperately tried to, but she couldn't. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking out at the unfamiliar view. The previous night, she had checked into a hotel last minute. Some how, amongst all the fear and confusion and the running last night after leaving Seifers she had found the presence of mind to check into a hotel just in case she led the …killer…home. Every time she thought the word 'killer' she almost wanted to laugh . It just seemed so unrealistic. But Rinoa knew she couldn't sit here in fear all day. She had to go home.

She called a taxi and headed back to her apartment. As she made her way up to her door, she saw that someone had stuck a note there. The white piece of paper filled her with dread. Was it...something to do with last night...a note of warning, a threat? With shaking fingers she pulled the note from the door and was flooded with relief when she saw it was Selphies handwriting. She read it aloud to herself, her room-mates happy tone comforting her.

"Rin, just thought I'd let you know I've gone out of town for a bit, staying with a few friends, who wants to be around here with all that mental stuff going on. Heard about what happened yesterday though,it was all over the news. I hope your okay with it all, gimme a call when you get this to check in. lots of hugs. Selphie x"

Rinoa smiled to herself, and let herself into the apartment. She picked up the phone and dialled Selphies number.

"Hello" Selphie answered brightly

"hey, its me. I just got your note."

"Oh hi. Hope you don't mind, I just needed a break you know. Your welcome to come up here too if you want, plenty of room."

"Aww thanks Selph, but I think I'm just going to stay here and relax."

"Bad night? I heard about that ..thing. Were you in the city when it happened?"

Rinoa didn't want to trouble Selphie, and telling people made it seem more real to her. "I was in the area, but not too close thankfully" she lied "Bad night for other reasons. Seifer and I...we're through. I found him in bed with someone else" She said, feeling like crying again.

"Oh Rinoa, that's terrible. Do you want me to come back so we can talk?"

"no, its okay, thanks. You just have fun"

"Okay, well we'll talk when I get back. You just call me if you need anything."

Rinoa said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Talking to Selphie had made her much calmer. Things seemed…normal again. She took a long bath to try and ease all her tension and slowly but surely it worked. She had been blowing things out of proportion, she was fine. Everything was fine. Last night was over now. And days and nights passed and nothing happened.

But all her feelings of security disappeared when she switched on the tv a few days later to see another breaking news report.

"The masquerade killer has struck again: the news presenter was staying while standing in what looked like any other residential street, with the exception of all the police cars and barriers sealing of yet another crime scene.

"It was early hours of this morning when another body was found, in a similar manner to the other victims. Sara Ray was found just minutes away from her house, it was believed she was heading home at the time. Friends and family are devastated and described Sara as a friendly and outgoing young woman. Only 20 years old, Sara had recently taken a new job in an advertising firm. Family, friends and police are appealing to anyone with any evidence at all to come forward and help solve this awful crime. No information has been received so far but anybody who Saw Sara in the last week should contact police immediately." Suddenly a picture of a blonde girl appeared on the screen. She looked…familiar……..

Rinoa Squinted a little closer and as she did she dropped the glass she had been holding. That was the girl Seifer had been with last night, there was no mistaking it. Rinoa had only caught a brief glance of her last night, but she remembered she had a small beauty spot just above her lips and a tattoo of a star on her left wrist, both of which were visible in the picture. Was it a coincidence, or was this some kind of …warning to her? Was the killer trying to get to her, person by person? Rinoa didn't know what to do, she wanted to lie low. She had seen Sara...she should have called the police, but she didn't. She didn't want the killer to find out in anyway. It wasn't logical, but she was scared. She wanted no involvement in any of this. But oh god…what if she was next? At that very moment, the phone rang, and Rinoa screamed loudly on instinct. What if it was……..

She didn't want to answer it. She just let it ring. But whoever was on the other end just kept ringing.

Slowly she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Rinoa Heartilly?"

Rinoa hesitated "Yes…it is."

Rinoa had no idea who she was revealing her identity to. The killer………?

"This is detective Quistis Trepe. Please come down to the police station urgently."

"W-why."

"In connection with the murder of Ms Sara Ray."

----------------------------

well, i hope you liked that and let me know what yiou think i'll update soon :D


	3. Paranoia

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! i was on vacation and then had so many issues i needed to deal with. Anyway here is a new chapter, i hope you will enjoy it and leave me some feedback :D thanks to all you guys who read last chapter, this is for you. enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Rinoa sat in the waiting room of the Police station nervously, chipping the pink varnish from her nails.

"You wont be kept waiting much longer Miss." Said the police officer at the front desk.

"Alright then." Rinoa said quietly. She still had no idea why the police wanted her there. Did they assume she was related to the death somehow? Or just that she had not admitted seeing her. But how did they know she had seen Sara? Unless…At that moment her answer came through the door and walking towards her. Seifer.

"Rinoa" he said "Are you alright?"

Rinoa was still mad at him. But she could help feeling that warmness when she laid eyes on him. She had loved him so deeply. But she trued to mask that . "I'm fine." She said plainly "I'm sorry about Sara."

"I know. It really is terrible. I hadn't seen her…since that night. But the police wanted to speak to me anyway. She was so young" Seifer shook his head.

"This city isn't safe anymore. I hate that." Rinoa said, dropping her eyes to the floor. Seifer took his hands in his own. It was warm and comfortable…but she still couldn't forgive him.

"You and I need to talk Rinoa."

Luckily Rinoa did not have to give an answer, as someone called out "Miss Heartilly".

Looking round she saw it was the Detective from the other day, and also the one who had called her, Trepe. She had her blonde hair pulled back tightly and perfectly neatly, her glasses perched on the end of her nose and she was holding a file close to her chest. She wore a tight yet sophisticated skirt suit, a deep and powerful plum colour., and she carried herself with such confidence. She was clearly a forceful woman who would not back down to anyone.

"We are ready for you now." She said gesturing to the door she had come out of.

"Maybe another time." Rinoa said, heading into the room.

It was dark, exactly like the rooms you saw on those police Dramas. There was another officer sitting there , next to a tape recorder.

"Take a seat Miss Heartilly. We'd quite like to talk to you."

"Don't I need like, a lawyer or attorney present?" Rinoa said nervously

"Rinoa, is it?"

Rinoa nodded.

"This is not a questioning Rinoa, unless you have something you want to admit. Guilty conscience?"

"No!" Rinoa protested immediately "I have nothing to hide."

"Then we can begin." Quistis pressed the button on the tape recorder and spoke in her most professional manner "This interview is being recorded for the file of Case 67745 The murder of Sara Ray."

Everything was so…cold, calculated, professional, it was starting to scare Rinoa. Even the room had a formal heartlessness.

"So Rinoa. Why did you not come forward, admitting that you knew or had seen Sara Ray recently. There have been appeals all day."

"I only saw the news, just before you contacted me."

"Did you have any intention of coming forward, after you heard it? Or did you think we would not know that you saw her last Thursday night. You look shocked miss Heartilly. Did you not know that Mr Almasy was going to mention that you knew her, did you not know he was being questioned?"

"I haven't spoken with him recently."

"Is he not your boyfriend?" She asked, her questions coming rapidly and with an acidic accusing tone to them.

"No, not anymore."

"That's terrible news. Perhaps you'd like to explain exactly what happened there and why you haven't spoken since last Thursday, as we were told."

"If you've already talked to Seifer then surely you know." Rinoa said, not understanding why this Detective was being so harsh. Did she think Rinoa was guilty.

"We always aim to hear both sides of the story."

"Fine. Iwent to Seifers house, unplanned…"

"What time?" Quistis demanded.

"About 9.30, I don't remember. I went upstairs to find him in bed with.."

"Sara Ray." Quistis finished for her "Rinoa, don't you think it looks slightly suspicious that Sara turns up dead days after you find out she was sleeping with your boyfriend."

"Coincidental is more the word. I had no idea who Sara was, I only caught a glimpse of her."

"But do you not agree, this gives you a possible motive?"

"You think I'm guilty of this? You think I killed her?"

"I already said, this is not an interrogation, this is just...a chat. You seem awfully eager to deny allegations nobody is making."

Rinoa shifted in her seat. This women was both intimidating and irritating at the same time.

"is it not true that you also left the scene of the crime, the murder that happened , last Thursday night. "

"I…I.."

"You were spotted Miss Heartilly. We didn't pursue you, we were interested in finding the killer. Many people can not handle being around Crime scenes. But that combined with the fact that the next victim of this Killer happened to be a woman who you could quite justifiably want to harm."

"I'm not responsible for this."

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you left the Crime scene, at approximately 9.03 last Thursday."

Rinoa was reluctant to tell them, but she knew she had to. "I …I saw the killer. Hooded, in black."

"Really Miss Heartilly?" Quistis had virtually no expression "And you thought this was a good reason to leave a crime scene? Instead of notifying an officer who could have possibly caught him."

"I t was after I left. And I was terrified. So I ran."

"To Seifer Almasy's house I assume."

"Yes. Then I left only a few minutes later and…" Rinoa hesitated, mentioning the Killer hadn't helped her before, so she chose not to mention what had happened outside Seifers house. Nobody would believe her anyway "…and I went home."

Quistis made a few notes on the paper in front of her and then nodded her head "Well Miss Heartilly, I think that's all we need for now. Don't be to surprised however if we contact you again. You may play an important role in this investigation. And please contact us if you remember anything else we may need to know. You may leave now."

Rinoa got out of the room and the station as fast as she could, and quickly headed for some were she would know. She didn't feel like going home, being alone. She paid a visit to a friend who lived near the station, on the off chance she would be home, and luckily she was. Dana was a girl she had known from school, who she still saw at least twice a month. They had always been close and gotten on so well. But Still Rinoa didn't feel it was right to tell her about everything that had happened, so instead she allowed herself to be distracted by the idle chatter and girly gossip the two always shared. She stayed as long as she could, avoiding going him, but eventually she had to leave.

Heading home she felt much calmer, things were feeling more normal now.

Approaching her door, she saw another note attached to it. Filled once again with dread. This time it couldn't be from Selphie, she was away. Was it from…the killer. As surreal as it seemed maybe the killer somehow knew that she had been talking to the police…that she was threat.

Slowly and nervously she pulled the note from the door "Rinoa, we need to talk. Please Call me. Seifer ". Rinoa was flooded with relief. It was only Seifer. He may have been a cheating bastard, but at least he wasn't a murderer. Feeling calmer she opened the door to her apartment and saw everything was the same, undisturbed. She felt safe here at home. But she noticed something odd. Another not lay on the floor as if it had been slipped underneath her door. She couldn't help but wonder what was with all the notes lately. She wasn't going to be paranoid this time. It was probably just another note from Seifer, or some kind advertisement or flyer. She unfolded it with not to much concern. But on it was only three lines, written in messy, bold handwriting.

"So you knew the victim….

If you told people that meant you were in danger

They'd tell you it was wrong, just paranoia….."

Rinoa was utterly terrified. But that wasn't the end of the note, she flipped it over to see something was written on the back….

"..it isn't."


	4. Fragments

**A/N: Hi everyone. thanks for all the feedback on the chapter :D heres the new one. I updated a bit faster this time, so i hope this is an okay pace for everyone and ** **i hope you'll like the chapter :D let me know what you think. thanks guys. x(p.s this is a re-upload. i had to edit as i noticed some mistakes. sorry x)  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Rinoa dropped the note from her trembling fingers, it falling to the floor, twisting and turning as it fell. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The paper finally came to rest a little crumpled on the floor by her feet. And she just stood and stared. She had no idea how to carry on from this moment, it was like time was standing still till she found her way out of this mess. But there was nothing. There could be no logical solution to an illogical situation, no sense in something so surreal. Was this even really happening, couldn't it all be a dream? But it was real. Eventually she slowly slipped out of those strange moments and more rational thoughts came in to mind. Why was the killer targeting her? She had seen them once, and not even their true identity. Why put so much effort into ruining her life. Then again, why was the killer killing at all? She knew it was pointless thinking about why, she needed to think about how, how to get out of this mess. There weren't many options. She could run, leave her life behind and try and escape. She could go to the police, but what if she was actually being watched by the killer? Or she could do nothing and hope it passed. But she knew that wasn't very likely.

She sat down at the table in her kitchen and rested her head on her arms. This was complete madness. She just needed to sit and think. She closed her eyes for a moment hoping she could have just one second of peace. But when she opened her eyes again, hours had passed. She must have fallen asleep, she had been so exhausted by all of this. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her apartment in a slightly paranoid way. Everything seemed undisturbed which was a relief to her.

She was relieved when that night past, and the next days past without threats or interruption. She knew it wasn't over, but it was nice to have the rest. Although she was living in anticipation of the next terrible event. She didn't have to wait long.

The phone starting ringing and she answered it slowly and cautiously. Her paranoia prepared her slightly for what she heard on the other end. It was a slow heavy breathing, exactly the type she used to laugh at in those horror movies. Didn't seem so funny now. After a few seconds a strange, muffled voice spoke. All it said was "3 days" and then the line went dead.

3 days. 3 days? What could that possibly mean/ was something going to happen in 3 days, or was it a day of some significance? It didn't seem to be anything special, it must have been a threat, something was going to happen…but what?

The days past, seeming to be the slowest days she had ever encountered. Every hour felt like a day itself. She tried to occupy her mind but nothing worked. She had no sleep. How could she knowing that absolutely anything could happen in 3 days.

After 3 days passed, the phone rang again. Rinoa was almost sure who it would be, it would be the same voice that had warned her about this day.

But when she answered it was not what she had been expecting to hear. It was the voice of a distraught, weeping woman. "Ohh Rinoa" she sobbed into the phone "I have terrible news"

"Who is this" Rinoa asked softly, to the obviously distressed caller

"Its..its Mrs Morgan."

Mrs Morgan…Dana's mother. Rinoa felt the hugest jolt of fear shake her body. She knew exactly what had happened before she was even told

"Dana…..Dana is dead." The woman said before breaking into hysterical tears. Rinoa didn't say anything. She just froze. How could she tell Dana's mother this was all her fault? Effectively it was…it was all happening because of her. People were dying because of her. And now it was someone close to her. That was what the note was all about.

Rinoa didn't know why she wasn't able to cry. She should have done. Dana had been such an amazing friend one of the few people she genuinely trusted. But she was too numb to mourn her death at the moment. She agreed to meet the rest of Danas family up at there house so everyone could talk. But she didn't really want to go. How could she sit there with all those people and not say anything about what she knew. She was a mix of too many emotions. Grief, loneliness, guilt and fear. But Rinoa had agreed to meet with her family and she would. It would be wrong not too. She switched on the news just to see if anything had been reported about Dana's death. She was right, as soon as she switched on the television she saw Danas picture on the screen and the newsreader was halfway through telling the story. She had been found several hours earlier inside her own home. Police had confirmed it was definitely another murder by the Masquerade killer. Exactly the same as the others down to the last detail. The reporter then went on to say the police had not made any connection between Dana and the other victims, it was a seemingly random and unfortunate killing. The same report was shown several times that day, always urging people for more information. Rinoa sat there and watched it with Dana's entire family. Rinoa had known Dana's mother for a very long time but still knew no way to comfort her. How could anybody over come such a loss. A loss that was all her fault.

------------------------------------------------

The funeral was planned for Tuesday of the next week. The family had been so distressed Rinoa had taken on a lot of the arrangements. Ironic she thought. It was her fault Dana was dead, this was just cementing her role in it all. When that day finally rolled around, Rinoa was overcoming the shock and finally feeling the grief. She had lost someone close to her , in fact she had lost everyone since this charade started. Her boyfriend, her friends. Perhaps running away wasn't such a bad idea, what was there to leave behind? The few people who remained in her life she wanted to protect, she couldn't let her involvement in this harm anybody else. As if that day was not stressful enough, it was minutes before she was due to leave that she received a phone call from that sickeningly persistent Detective, Quistis.

"Miss Heartilly, I need to speak with you."

"today is not the day."

"This is incredibly important"

"are you going to try and accuse me again. Accuse me of killing my friend."

"Actually no, as quick as you were to bring that up., I contacted you for another reason."

"And what would that be.?"

"I only wish…to offer my condolences'

"Of course you do" Rinoa said sarcastically

"No, I mean it. I may have been to harsh recently. But I want to catch killer, understand?"

"yes." Rinoa said stiffly. She wasn't about to accept this probably fake apology. "I have to leave now. Goodbye." she said, slamming down the phone.

How fake, and deceitful. That detective was up to something. But she didn't have time for that. She had to leave for the funeral. As much as she wished she could delay it and it would never happen, she had to be there. For Dana and her family. She owed them that at least.

It was a sad affair, the dull rainy skies appropriate for the sombre tone. There was a sea of mourners, all dressed in black, all devastated over this loss. The service was so distressing and yet so beautiful at the same time. It was the tribute such a person like Dana deserved. Well she deserved to be alive, but thanks to Rinoa that couldn't happen now.

It was only towards the end of the day that Rinoa's life took another horrific turn. Standing far away, leant casually against a tree, observing all the mourners sobbing and crying was a black hooded figure. Who else, but the killer. Rinoa had to resist the urge to scream or panic, or react at all. Even when the killer raised there hand and pointed straight at Rinoa.

----------------------------------------------------

Anither half cliff hanger...i just cant help it teeheehee. i hope you enjoyed that, let me know all your thoughts and feedback. i'll update soon too :D


End file.
